The documents DE 10 2009 047 338 and WO2008/077652 disclose various devices capable of releasing ammonia in the exhaust line of a motor vehicle.
Vehicles equipped with such devices must, as these devices have depleted their supply of ammonia and are therefore no longer able to release ammonia, be brought back to the auto dealership and service center in order for the body contained in the tank to be refilled with ammonia. The user of the vehicle must thus be alerted, for example, by the Engine Control Unit—ECU of the vehicle, that they need to go quickly to the dealership and service center in order to have their device refilled with ammonia.
Such a recommendation is constraining, in particular if it does not coincide with a scheduled maintenance of the vehicle.